


Uncle Taylor’s Dislike

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Menstruation, male carriers, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Jamie, Danny and Joe’s Uncle Taylor didn’t like as carriers their bodies developed including having a time of the month. Jamie was having a rough time with the cousins who love to insult his mother decided to add more insult to injury when his time comes. Then later on their visit their Uncle Taylor makes it unforgettable. While their cousins try to make up for the last time they saw Jamie.Small story, but the idea inspired this. Menstruation and period references. Don’t like, don’t read it please.





	Uncle Taylor’s Dislike

**Author's Note:**

> Yes still add this, this is different one for me to write. If enjoy please read and review. If not, no harsh comments please. No one is forced to read this.

Uncle Taylor’s Dislike

By 4QuietRyt3r

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Disclaimer

I don’t own the idea, this belongs to the tv show, The Goldbergs. While the characters belong to the tv show Blue Bloods. They belong to the tv producers and the writers that put together the tv shows.

[Still adding, this, if you enjoy read and review, if not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story]

Summary

Jamie, Danny and Joe’s Uncle Taylor didn’t like as carriers their bodies developed including having a time of the month. Jamie was having a rough time with the cousins who love to insult his mother decided to add more insult to injury when his time comes. Then later on their visit their Uncle Taylor makes it unforgettable. While their cousins try to make up for the last time they saw Jamie.

Small story, but the idea inspired this. Menstruation and period references. Don’t like, don’t read it please.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Prologue

Danny was at work looking at his phone when felt something. Thinking it’s time to go to the bathroom, he left quickly to the men’s room. When he looked at his hand and realized what it is.

He cursed himself to realize he forgot about today. So grabbing something improvise. He washed his hands quickly and sat down wincing at the cramps in his abdomen and looked at drawers and realized he didn’t bring any.

He laid his head on the desk hoping the toilet papers will hold for now. He quietly groans in pain, wishing he had brought something for that pain.

While at a different station Joe lets the coolness of the wall help him as he winces, his underwear had barely noticeable stain, and winced at the cramps. He suspected Jamie and Danny are in the same.

It seemed like for the three of them, they always were in synced with their time of the month. He winces as another cramp hits him.

He sighs as his Training Officer slash boyfriend comes in.

“Reagan, Reagan you okay?”

Joe winces, “I’ll be out in a few sir.”

He looks to see that he’s the only in the bathroom. Joe was glad he still has an hour before the meeting. While coming in, Jamie remembered to bring something for both his brothers.

Danny’s mute daughter but Jamie’s favorite niece who is a year old River is currently with him to give something to his brothers. Wincing, he’s glad he took something for the cramps.

Jamie gives River a note and two items. Their first trip is to Joe, the next is to Danny. River walks inside to see that everyone is busy as she holds onto her Uncle Jamie’s pants. Then the two go to the bathroom where men go.

Jamie knocks on the door, “Joey, it’s Jamie I have something for you.”

Joe uses his pen, “What Jay?”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Thirteen Years Ago

Jamie sighs, right now his mom and dad are taking a break. It left Jamie in tears because he missed his brother Joe and sister Erin. Danny was included in there somehow.

When he winced in pain, he started to develop cramps, while he was walking downstairs, he felt a stain but was too sad to ignore them. Frank was currently talking to Mary as they sat in a hotel room.

When Henry calls asking where the Midol is because Joe came home to change because his time has come. When Frank remembered Danny was on break and asking for Midol and pads, which made Frank wonder if Jamie was in sync with his brothers.

Mary was brining their food, “Frank what’s wrong? Is Garrett okay? Is he still mad at me?”

Frank shakes his head, “Pops asked me where the Midol is for Joe and Danny.”

Mary stops, “Wait, Jamie.”

At the house Jamie winces, groaning at the pain when his cousins laugh at him. He doesn’t understand and turns, but feels something going down his legs.

One cousin laughs, “Freak, freak, freak does this mean you’re dying Jamison?”

Jamie is confused as his Aunt comes in and looks at Jamie’s pants.

She says, “Jamison Henry Reagan those pants were your cousins. And now you’ve ruin them. All because of your stupid mother.”

Jamie winces, “What?”

He then reaches to touch his pants between his legs and looks, nearly fainting, blood. He’s hemorrhaging and bleeding. He all but runs to the bathroom, removing his shoes and socks, hiding the now running shower that is warm.

Huddled in the corner, he winced from the cramps as he sobs, wishing his mom was there to help him. He could hear his cousins banging on the door, demanding that he comes out.

One manages to unlock the door.

Then the eldest points and laughs, “What a freak?”

The second one laughs, “Wow bleeding in my best pants, freak. What, so sad mommy isn’t here.”

Jamie sobs, wishing his brother Danny was here to kick their butts. As Mary and Frank come in, her sister sighs.

“Really Mare bringing him in.”

Mary frowns, “Where’s Jamie?”

She shrugs and Mary looks to see her nephews throwing insults at Jamie, who is huddled in the shower sobbing. Mary notices the water is bloody red. Frank sees too.

He calmly says, “Take your nephews downstairs. I’ll take care of Jamie and also get Midol and napkins for Jamie.”

Mary nods, “I will.”

Then after a brief hug, Frank removes his jacket and kneels where his youngest is covering his ears, with his eyes closed, sobbing. Frank felt his heart clench at his baby boy’s crying.

So he reaches and turns off the shower, causing Jamie to sob as he opened his eyes to see, his mom right in front of him.

Jamie sobs, “Mom.”

Frank hugs his youngest, not caring if he gets wet, while his youngest sobs his in his shoulder.

Jamie sobs, “I’m bleeding, does this mean I’m dying.”

He sniffles.

Frank wipes his tears, “No baby boy. It means as a carrier your body is developing.”

Jamie whines, “So that my cousins can insult me.”

Frank continues to wipe his eyes, “No, your father is dealing with them. But for now I need you to shower, use cold water to help kiddo and then I’ll have your clothes and something for the cramps. Okay?”

Jamie nods. While showering Taylor came in shuddering when he sees the Midol and Napkins, Frank ignored them as he got Jamie’s favorite sweat pants and sets up the napkin.

Taylor shudders, “Get that thing away.”

Frank shakes his head as he takes them upstairs and gives them to his youngest, who winces, but dresses up. Following downstairs, Jamie is given water from his father Mary and takes his pill.

Frank sits next to his youngest that lays his head on the sidearm couch. Yawning and wincing as Frank explains he’s going to see a doctor that is trained for carriers like Danny, Joe and Frank which also includes Jamie.

Jamie nods as she falls asleep in his mother’s arms, holding on tightly while wincing in pain. Back in New York, Jae is sitting at the chair glad to be off tour, wincing as the Midsol takes effect. Danny sitting nearby asleep.

Henry comes in, “Your parents called.”

Joe nearly sobs, “Please tell me mom is allowed to come home and bring dad and Jamie with him.”

Henry says, “They will be up there for a few more days, but your brother’s time came in sync with you and your brother.”

Joe says, “Really, poor Jamie he must have been scared.”

Henry sits down and sighs, “With those cousins of his, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

All Danny did was snore.

Garrett says, “I’ll be happy when Jamie is home. I miss having him here.”

Joe nods, “Me too, Erin will be happy to hear and Danny well, he misses Jamie, but right now he’s tired from the pain.”

Danny continued to sleep and snore.

Henry gives Joe the Midol while they hope Jamie will be brought home. Henry brings out leftovers for dinner. He looks to see Danny woke up and looks to see it’s getting close to dark.

Danny says, “What did I miss?”

Henry comes in, “Your parents are coming home with Jamie but decided tomorrow.”

Joe says, “That’s good.”

Henry nods as at their in-law’s house. Jamie was looking at the plate, he sighs, having a period is the sign he’s a carrier. He wasn’t hungry because his mom set up and appointment with the Doctor. While waiting, his cousin started.

“Hey freak got anymore blood to ruin my pants with.”

Jamie tightened his fork wanting to poke him with it as Jamie decided to ignore him until he says, “Hey I hear your older brother is a carrier freak like you.”

Frank held Jamie’s fist from punching his cousin.

Mary says, “Tom, that’s enough. Leave you cousin alone he’s had a rough day.”

Tiffany says, “More like a blood soaked day. I’m never going to shower in that bathtub you big baby. Why are still wanting to go home. Wasn’t it your mommy the reason you nearly died.”

Mary says, “That is enough, Tiffany you and Tom are excused from the table.”

Marge says, “No you both stay here, it’s about time he learns the truth. After all he did ruin his cousin’s pants and-.”

Jamie ended up leaving, wanting to go home, when Frank has him sit down.

Frank says, “Jamie you did the better step by not punching your cousins.”

Jamie sobs. “But they made fun of you and Danny. I want to go home now.”

Frank hugs him, “Which is why we are going home tomorrow kiddo.”

He kisses Jamie’s forehead as he hugs Jamie, wishing his two older siblings were in there knowing Danny would sock Tom.

Frank grabs their plates and has them eat at the couch until Jamie changed and got a napkin before going to bed. He hopes to leave this house. It seemed like they don’t like his mom and don’t hesitate to mock his mom.

While sleeping, the next day Jamie showered and winced at the cramps he had an apple then had his Midol. It was nice that he has something for the pain. Jamie was with his parents as they are driven to the airport. His cousins seemed happy he was leaving.

Jamie was glad to not see them again.

Then he goes on the airplane with his parents as they are taken home. It was a nice trip as Jamie takes a nap while Frank rubbed his son’s arm. He decided to let his son sleep as he they get back to the hospital.

Jamie follows his parents are they get back to the house. Then when they get in the house, Joe was finished with a tour and hugs Jamie, who hugs back, he then smiles before going to his room.

Joe felt something was off.

Jamie didn’t come downstairs for dinner and stayed in his room the next day.

Frank comes in to see his youngest with slight dark circles under his eyes, when he see his mom.

Frank sits, “Want to tell mom what’s bugging you?”

Jamie winces tired and sore, “What makes you think something is wrong?”

Frank points out, “Because you didn’t come downstairs for dinner and grandpa made your favorite dinner.”

Jamie sighs, remembering he smelled his favorite food, baked chicken with macaroni cheese and carrots. He was still staring at the floor.

Then gets up and sits on the bed while trying to ask the most painful question.

Jamie said with tears rolling down his face, “Mom was I the reason you and dad took a break?”

Frank felt his heart clench at his youngest’s heartbroken expression.

Frank shakes his head, “No Jamie, what would you think that?”

Jamie says, “Mickey he told me the reason why you and dad nearly got a divorce was because I caused it. If I hadn’t been the one that nearly got mugged, you and dad will still be together.”

Frank hugs his son as he starts sobbing in his arms, Frank rocks his son back and forth, while rubbing his back. Then kisses his forehead as Jamie lets out a whine and continues to cry. Until he sniffles and Frank wipes his eyes.

Frank explains, “Jamie if I didn’t intervened you wouldn’t be here. But what happen between me and your father. It would have been our faults, not yours kiddo. You’re cousins are wrong. You were never the reason your father and took a break.”

Jamie sniffles, “I’m not.”

Frank shakes his head as he hugs his youngest, rubbing his back, and then lets Jamie lay on the side, running his hand through his son’s hair as he stares at his mom’s eyes before closing his own to sleep.

Mary comes in, “What happen?”

Frank sighs, “He was told by his cousins about being at fault for what happen to us.”

Mary says, “Jamie is not.”

Frank nods, “I know but talk to that sister of yours and for now I’ll go. I sadly have meetings.”

Mary nods, “Tell Garrett I said hi.”

Frank nods as he gives Jamie a kiss on his forehead and Mary a kiss as they left. Mary decided to wait before heating up the leftovers for Jamie while Henry is going fishing with friends. She smiles, happy to be back home with her husband and Garrett.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Current Time

Danny was at work looking at his phone when felt something. Thinking it’s time to go to the bathroom, he left quickly to the men’s room. When he looked at his hand and realized what it is.

He cursed himself to realize he forgot about today. So grabbing something improvise. He washed his hands quickly and sat down wincing at the cramps in his abdomen and looked at drawers and realized he didn’t bring any.

He laid his head on the desk hoping the toilet papers will hold for now. He quietly groans in pain, wishing he had brought something for that pain.

While at a different station Joe lets the coolness of the wall help him as he winces, his underwear had barely noticeable stain but he took care of it, and winced at the cramps. He suspected Jamie and Danny are in the same.

It seemed like for the three of them, they always were in synced with their time of the month. He winces as another cramp hits him.

He sighs as his Training Officer slash boyfriend comes in.

“Reagan, Reagan you okay?”

Joe winces, “I’ll be out in a few sir.”

He looks to see that he’s the only in the bathroom. Joe was glad he still has an hour before the meeting. While coming in, Jamie remembered to bring something for both guys.

Danny’s mute daughter but Jamie’s favorite niece who is a year old River is currently with him to give something to his brothers. Wincing, he’s glad he took something for the cramps.

Jamie gives River a note and two items. Their first trip is to Joe, the next is to Danny. River walks inside to see that everyone is busy as she holds onto her Uncle Jamie’s pants. Then the two go to the bathroom where men go.

Jamie knocks on the door, “Joey, it’s Jamie I have something for you.”

Joe uses his pen, “What Jay?”

Jamie gives Joe a pad and bottle. Joe takes it and comes out. While happy he has something while heading back to work. He takes his coffee and takes a pill.

Joe says, “Thanks Jay, I think Danny needs one.”

River waves to her Uncle as Jamie takes River to where her mommy is laying his head on the desk, wincing in pain. River pulls on his pants, and Danny looks up to see River holding something in her hand. Two somethings, he takes them, kisses her cheek and goes quickly.

Jackie wonders, “What’s got him running to the john.”

River merely blinks as she takes her cards and shows a picture of blood, pants and medicine. Jackie sees blood on a calendar which means a period and the toilet paper.

Jackie figures, “Someone’s time came but needed to brought in or would be improvising on toilet paper.”

Jamie nods as Danny takes a pill of Midol but forgot to when he sees River.

Danny hugs his daughter and kisses her who kisses his cheek back. Then while sitting she sees a picture of her with her two brothers, she points at that and to Jackie and waves.

Danny says, “River is saying hi.”

She yawns, rubbing her eyes and Danny sees it’s getting closer to her nap time.

When Jackie says, “Hey, Danny did you pour water on yourself?”

Danny says, “No, why?”

Danny winces, and realizes he is engorged because he forgot to pump milk for River to drink. When Gromley comes in and sees Danny’s shirt and the two damp circles on his pectoral.

Gromely says, “Reagan you’re shirt.”

Danny says, “What about my shirt?”

Jamie says, “Danny you’re leaking breastmilk.”

Danny sighs, “Perfect. I don’t remember napkins and now to pump breastmilk. Kid I need your jacket.”

Jamie uses it to let Danny hide long enough as River latches and starts to gulp his breastmilk. Danny relieved at the pain lessening as she continues to drink. Thankful but winces, he forgot his Midol but currently breastfeeding his baby.

She moves the cover as Danny pats the side of her bottom. Henry was coming in to pick up, River who he sees is drinking and gulping his milk. He can hear and see as his youngest great grandchild continued to gulp and drink his milk.

Gromley comes out, “And now?”

Danny sighs, “I’m sorry Sargent, she just hates the cover.”

She continues to drink and drool a little. Danny quickly switches, and lets het latch, hissing as she bites and drinks his milk.

Gromley wonders, “She’s two?”

Danny nods, “Yes, she’s two. But no my body won’t stop producing breastmilk. So for now I’m feeding her. I’m not going to be someone’s wet nurse.”

Danny lets his daughter continue to drink, hearing and feeling her little mouth and teeth while drinking and gulping his milk. She overdid it a tiny bit when Danny hissed and gently removed her mouth, burping her and letting Jamie hold her as he wipes himself and lowers his shirt.

Jackie wonders.

Danny sighs, “I’m a bit empty and she bites me when she finished.”

River hugs her mommy, who kisses her cheek and she kisses his mouth. Danny sighs, so this is what his breastmilk tastes like since it’s still on her breath and lips. But he hugs his little girl as she waves to her great grandpa.

Then Henry walks her to the car. Taylor watches as Henry comes in with the groceries. He was making dinner tonight when he sees that Taylor and the kids are here. He sighed, his wife has insulted his son, so he’s hoping this dinner won’t result in words.

River is currently walk in with her favorite teddy bears in her backpack while looking at the man. She didn’t like how he’s looking at her. But goes to the living room where the kids who are now adults watching tv.

Tiffany says, “Whose the kid?”

Tom says, “It’s Danny’s mute daughter. River. She’s currently two.”

Tiffany kneels, “Hi sweetie. I’m your Auntie Tiffany.”

River waves, and looks at her with her big brown eyes, then cautiously walks over and touches Tiffany’s hand. Tiffany lets River hold her finger and plays with it before walking over and giving her a hug.

Tiffany smiles and takes her to the tv, River wants to watch Supernatural, whines and shows her teddy bear and points to the tv.

Tom wonders, “She wants to hit the tv with her teddy bear.”

River shakes her head and points to the tv and her teddy bear. Tiffany thinks but remembers Supernatural is on, so she changes it. It’s her favorite show, River claps and seems happy.

Tom realizes, “Oh, she wants to watch the tv.”

River nods while sitting in her Aunt’s lap. When Danny and Joe come in the back with Jamie behind them.

Taylor says, “I’m comfortable with things including what the boys suffer from.”

Joe reaches in the bag and removes napkins.

Danny winces coming in, “Please tell you got Midol and napkins.”

Joe holds it up.

Jamie sighs, “Thanks grandpa.”

Joe goes, “Thanks grandpa.”

Danny sighs, “Thanks grandpa. Is there any chance this won’t affect my breastmilk?”

Henry and Danny look at the box while Taylor is stunned.

“That was on top of the food the entire time?!”

Henry shrugs,” With the boys I have keep these on hand.”

Taylor takes the groceries, “I’m throwing this out.”

Henry and Danny run after him, Danny wincing from the cramps forces himself to run.

Henry says, “Hey I bought this.”

Taylor says, “Yeah and I’m going to toss them.”

Frank stops him, “Yes and I’m sure pops will start with you. If you try this again. I won’t be happy.”

Danny says, “Grandpa where is River?”

Danny goes in to see Tom and Tiffany watching River as the show ends River claps and hugs Tiffany, who gives her a kiss and hugs her back, then Tom sighs.

“Can’t believe we were total D-I-C-K-S to them. For now I’m going to check to see if Grandpa Henry needs any help.”

River waves to Tom, who waves back, while Tiffany sighs.

“We were mean to your Uncle Jamie. But I just hope we can stay for dinner. Right now I’m hoping for it to be peaceful. Want to play with your teddy bears.”

River nods showing her teddy bears and her favorite thing, her grandpa’s badge. Danny smiles, Tiffany and Tom really have changed, so he decided to deal with Grandpa who is making the ribs while Taylor argues the food is ruined from the napkins until Henry takes his carrot he peeled and stuffed in his mouth.

Henry says, “Food is almost ready.”

Jamie sees Tiffany playing with River and then River decided to show her Aunt Tiffany her grandpa and hears her mommy. She pulls her and points to her mommy while holding a flash card.

Tiffany nods, “Mommy.”

Danny sees River and hugs her, “Hi my little fairy. How’s mommy’s girl?”

River is moved to his hip as she shows other cards and Danny sees that she enjoyed spending time with her Aunt. Tiffany nods and waves as River reaches for Tiffany, who puts her to her hip.

Danny says, “Well for now your dad is trying to throw the food away.”

Tiffany sighs, “Been doing that every time girl stuff is mentioned.”

Danny nods, “I see you met my little River.”

River waves as to say, ‘That’s me.’

Tiffany nods, “She is a beautiful little one.”

Danny sighs, “My little fairy and right now Jamie and Joe are changing. Jamie should be down in.”

Jamie comes down, “Hey I talk to a paramedic they said if it’s only one pill. It shouldn’t affect your breastmilk Danny.”

Jamie says, “Tiffany.”

Tiffany says, “Jamie, long time since I saw you. You sure grew tall.”

Jamie smiles, “And I haven’t seen you for a while. But yeah I’m a Police Officer.”

Tiffany smiles, “That’s cool. Right now I’m a Doctor and Tom is joining Law Enforcement in Kansas.”

Danny says, “That’s cool. But for now I’m going to change I’m lucky I air dried but I still smell like breastmilk. My gift, my curse.”

Tiffany is confused as Danny leaves, “My gift, my curse.”

Jamie nods, “He’s still producing milk to breastfeed River who is his biter.”

River shows her small teeth.

Tiffany goes, “Wow little chompers for someone small.”

Jamie explains, “Danny forgot to pump milk and was engorged I think he started to leak which is why he had Grandpa bring River.”

Tiffany winces, “It looks like he’s starting to engorge again.”

Jamie nods, “He’s hoping he’ll stop producing before she’s four.”

Henry comes out, “Where’s your older brother.”

Jamie says, “Showering to stop smell like breastmilk.”

Henry says, “Really?”

Jamie nods, “Yep. For now let’s go eat. I’m hungry and I’m sure Danny is starving from chasing a suspect and feeding this little biter.”

River waves, ‘That’s me.’

Jamie kisses her cheek, “Come on. I’m sure the food is waiting for us to eat.”

Tiffany carries River to the table as they say grace and Danny comes down stair to the table showered and ready.

Danny explains, “Linda took the boys to her parent’s house and sadly make me eat in the living room.”

Tom wonders while eating his roast piece, “Why?”

Danny gets River from Tiffany, and gives his thanks as he turns his back, but Frank tells Danny he has no problem with Danny breastfeeding River. River latches and bites down not too hard, but still bites.

Danny hisses, “Please my little bitter don’t live up to your name.”

River just gulps his milk, but Danny is glad her bite has lessen as Danny drinks some water and listens to her gulp.

Danny sighs, “Didn’t like it when I would breastfeed River.”

Taylor sighs, “I can see why. Please not while we eat. Just turn the other way.

Frank says, “This is my house, well Pop’s house but Danny is fine where he is. He’s barely showing anything.”

Danny watches River continues to drink, her gulping can be heard as Tom looks but still eats.

Tom says, “She is a beautiful baby girl. Takes after her mother.”

Danny nods, “Thanks even Linda says she models after mommy but more from Uncle Jamie.”

Henry says, “I heard you guys were in sync again today.”

Tom is confused, “In sync?”

Joe nods, “Yeah our time of the month comes at the same time each month. I had to wait for Jamie in the restroom.”

Danny sighs, “Toilet paper isn’t comfortable but leaking isn’t fun either especially when a perp jokes about feeding from me. I nearly punched his lights out. Mom I said nearly I didn’t try to this time.”

Tom says, “Ouch, ah I get it.”

Taylor sighs, “Why make this the topic?”

Tom sighs, “Dad it’s just something I’m curious about. So does Midol affect your breastmilk?”

Danny shakes his head as he switches and wipes himself, yep she still drools, and lets her bit and continue to drink until she is finished and burps. But stays awake as Danny wipes her mouth and gives her to Jamie who gives her a kiss and gets kiss from her lips.

Jamie sighs, “She has breastmilk breathe.”

Danny laughs, “I’m sorry I forgot to mention she gives kisses and yes it will have a bit of my breastmilk.”

Jamie shakes his head but gives her a piece of his carrot she chews and eats. She gives Jamie her carrot and lets him take a tiny bite before eating. Then gets another carrot takes bite before letting her mommy take a tiny bite. River is brought into Danny’s arms as she eats a tiny piece of roast.

Then looks at everyone before pointing to the carrot. Danny gives her one as she takes a tiny bite and gives it to Danny to eat.

Tiffany smiles, “Every dinner?”

Danny nods, “Every dinner.”

Danny gives her bit of macaroni cheese and she gives her mommy her carrot while eating the noddle. But is finished. While watching she got bored and went over to her grandpa with her carrot for him to eat.

He eats it, “Thank you River.”

And gives her a kiss on the cheek as she goes to her mommy. Then wonders where her daddy is. She shows Linda’s picture.

Danny explains, “They went to eat with her parents honey.”

She shows them with a megaphone to say ‘The ones who yell’

Danny nods, “Yep.”

River shows a card, ‘Oh Snap.’

Danny laughs but picks her up as she stares at the world and then her mommy’s face before getting bored and wanting to go potty. She then picks the bathroom card.

Danny says, “Excuse me.”

Tiffany says, “She has a card for every word?”

Jamie laughs, “Almost every word, she heard Danny say this word and asked how to spell it.”

Tiffany laughs, “What world.”

Joe laughs, “He said “I can handle that asshole Linda. She asked how do I spell it?”

Jamie laughs, “Danny was blushing and embarrassed she heard that. She even asked, why is he blushing? It was so funny. Even Linda laughed to his embarrassment.”

Joe nods, “Oh, yeah. Now he’s watching his words around her, otherwise she’ll be asking another word he doesn’t want her to pick up.”

Tom says, “That’s good.”

Danny comes down, “Hey what’s with all the laughing.”

Joe, Tiffany and Jamie all say, “Nothing.”

Danny sighs but holds River as stares her mommy’s plate like it offended her. But blinks feeling bored as Danny lets her play with her teddy bears. Then removes her beanie since she had it on all day. Revealing her circle braid dark brown hair.

Tiffany looks, “Cool braid.”

Danny shrugs, “I had to have some practice.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The End.

I hope this story and amazing with it’s quirks. I hope that you all enjoy it, if not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
